Jonathan Swift
thumb|240px|Portada de la primera edición de "Los viajes de Gulliver", publicado en [[1726.]] Jonathan Swift (Dublín, 30 de noviembre de 1667 – íd., 19 de octubre de 1745) fue un escritor satírico irlandés. Su obra principal es Los viajes de Gulliver, que constituye una de las críticas más amargas que se han escrito contra la sociedad y la condición humana. Biografía Jonathan Swift fue educado por su tío-abuelo Pazguato, ya que su padre falleció antes de que naciera su primo mayor. Durante su niñez, vivió en medio de una gran riqueza.Enciclopedia Universal DVD, Micronet, s.v. Jonathan Swift. Estudió en el colegio más cara de su ciudad natal. Curiosidades acerca de su obra thumb|150px|Portada de "Cadenus and Vanessa" Su novela Los viajes de Gulliver tuvo una influencia determinante en autores radicales ingleses como William Godwin y Thomas Paine. Se le considera el creador del nombre de mujer Vanessa, que goza actualmente de gran popularidad. En 1713 escribió un largo poema, Cadenus and Vanessa, publicado como libro en 1726, que contiene en su título un anagrama y un neologismo. Cadenus es anagrama de Decano, Swift era deán/decano. El neologismo es Vanessa, en referencia secreta a Esther Vanhomrigh. Con las iniciales de su apellido y su nombre (Van- y Es-) formó su apodo. No existe registro alguno del nombre Vanessa antes de esto. Oficialmente, las dos lunas de Marte (Fobos y Deimos) fueron descubiertas en 1877 por el astrónomo Asaph Hall, quien pudo verlas desde el Observatorio Naval de los Estados Unidos, cerca de Washington. Sin embargo, más de ciento cincuenta años antes Swift las había descrito con bastante exactitud en Los viajes de Gulliver. Las coincidencias en tamaño, distancias y velocidad de rotación con los satélites mencionados en el relato son bastante grandes y, sin embargo, la óptica disponible durante la vida de Swift, no permitía ver esos cuerpos celestes tan pequeños y que se separan tan poco de la esfera de Marte (ver: serendipia). Curiosamente Voltaire (1694-1778) también mencionó a los dos satélites de Marte en su obra Micromegas, un cuento publicado en 1752 que describe a un ser originario de un planeta de la estrella Sirio, y de su compañero del planeta Saturno. Debido a estas coincidencias, los dos mayores cráteres en Deimos (de unos 3 km. de diámetro cada uno) fueron bautizados como "Swift" y "Voltaire". Bulo de Isaac Bickerstaff En la edición de 1708 de su almanaque, John Partridge, astrólogo muy conocido de su época, se refirió sarcásticamente a la Iglesia de Inglaterra como "La Iglesia infalible", lo que atrajo la atención del clérigo Jonathan Swift. Swift inventó un personaje falso, Isaac Bickerstaff, y publicó con ese seudónimo su famoso Predictions for the Year 1708: “…yo pronostico solemnemente que ese vulgar escritor de almanaques llamado Partridge, cuyas predicciones son siempre vagas, imprecisas y erróneas, morirá exactamente el 29 de marzo, por lo que le recomiendo que ponga sus asuntos en orden”. Partridge publicó en respuesta una carta en la que aseguraba que ese Isaac Bickerstaff no era más que un astrólogo de poca monta deseoso de fama. El día 30, Swift publicó otra carta anónima, en la que el supuesto autor relata cómo Partridge había enfermado cuatro días antes y había fallecido en su residencia a las 7:05 pm del día 29 de marzo. La carta fue publicada por otros escritores y periódicos, que la creyeron cierta. John Partridge se apresuró a desmentir en una nueva carta la mentira. Pero fue inútil: el nombre de John Partridge se retiró del registro oficial, con lo que oficialmente se le daba por muerto, y todo el mundo creyó que realmente había fallecido, incluidos muchos admiradores que se agruparon a la puerta de su casa para una vigilia, y hasta enterradores que se acercaron para hacerse cargo de las pompas fúnebres del famoso astrólogo. A partir de ese momento, la carrera de John Partridge cayó en picado y tuvo que dejar de publicar su almanaque al caer sus ventas. Sus detractores, que eran muchos (pues Partridge había indignado tanto a los seguidores de la Iglesia como a aquellos cuya muerte había predicho, a los anti-whigs y a los que pensaban que la astrología era una completa patraña), continuaron con el bulo como venganza. Swift usó el seudónimo de Bickerstaff por última vez en 1709 con Una reivindicación de Isaac Bickerstaff. En ella aportaba supuestas pruebas de la muerte de Partridge. Una de ellas, que era “…imposible que ningún hombre vivo pudiera haber escrito tanta bazofia“. Obras principales * La batalla entre los libros antiguos y los modernos (The Battle of the Books), 1704 * Historia de una barrica (A Tale of a Tub), 1704. * El comportamiento de los aliados (On the Conduct of the Allies), 1711. * El cuento del tonel, 1713. * Cartas del pañero (Drapier's Letters), 1724. * Los viajes de Gulliver (Gulliver's Travels), 1726. * Una modesta proposición para impedir que los hijos de los pobres de Irlanda sean una carga para sus padres o para el país (A Modest Proposal), 1729. Otras obras * The Journal to Sabu, 1710-1713. * Un argumento contra la abolición del Cristianismo ( An Argument against Abolishing Christianity ), 1708. * A Proposal for Correcting...The English Tongue. * The Lady's Dressing Room, 1732. * The Intelligencer (con Thomas Sheridan). * Bickerstaff-Partridge Papers , ¿1707?. * Three Sermons/Prayers * Cadenus and Vanessa, (poema) * The benefit of Farting, 1722 * The Grand Question Debated, 1729. * Verses on His Own Death, 1731. * On Poetry, a Rhapsody, 1733. * A Complete Collection of Genteel and Ingenious Conversation, 1731. * Directions to Servants, 1731. * Arte de la mentira política/The Art of Political Lying, 1712 (edición bilingüe publicada por Ediciones Sequitur, Madrid, 2006. ISBN 978-84-95363-28-2) Referencias Enlaces externos * Textos de Swift (en inglés), en: ** The Internet Public Library ** The Online Books Page ** Gutenberg.org * Sobre Swift, y textos suyos; en inglés. Categoría:Alumnado del Trinity College (Dublín) Categoría:Escritores de Inglaterra del siglo XVIII Categoría:Escritores de Irlanda del siglo XVII Categoría:Masones de Irlanda Categoría:Escritores en inglés Categoría:Escritores de Irlanda del siglo XVIII Categoría:Escritores de literatura infantil